Untold Truths
by NigelTux
Summary: Humanized! Female! Cross-dressing! Hans. Father! Sirius and James! Kowalski invents an invention that allows the Penguins to view a person's or animal's memories and Skipper thinks its time to finally get some answers from his long time Frienemy.


Hans growled at Skipper as he struggled against his bindings, he knew Skipper wanted answers but he never thought Skipper would be so despirate to actually do this.

"Don't you dare, Skippah!"

No way did Hans want Skipper or his little group in his head or anywhere near his memories.

"Sorry, Hans. We need answers pronto."

Skipper nodded to Kowalski, giving the go ahead.

"I"ll Kill You For This, Skippah!"

Hans swore before he blacked out and was forced into his memories, that he personally prefered stayed hidden.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, everywhere you looked only darkness consumed the place. You could hear faint voices of 'push' and 'I'll kill you two for this!' before there was light and something warm wrapped around the small body. Golden eyes slowly opened as the body was handed to a woman with hair like fire, she almost looked human if it wasn't for certain traits like talons for nails. The woman smiled, her emerald eyes glistening, as another voice spoke. <em>

_"Congratulations, Mrs. & Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Its a heathly girl." The woman, Mrs. Potter, held the bundle close as two handsome men leaned in closer. One had messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden by glasses, while the other had dark brown hair and soft golden eye._

_ "Look Padfoot, she has your eyes." Glasses spoke, "And my hair. Plus Lily's nose, eye shape, and looks." Padfoot chuckled, "I guess we did make a good child. Still she needs a name, any ideas, Lilly?" The woman smile grew, "Hansel. HanselAdmeta Sombra Black-Potter." Padfoot chuckled, "Untamable Shadow, its fitting. Hi, Hansel! I'm you're Daddy, Sirius." _

_He pionted to Glasses, "And this is you're other Daddy, James." _

_He then pointed to Lilly, "And this is you're Mother." _

_There was a soft cough and another man with kind amber eyes and shaggy looking brown hair came into view, "And this in Uncle Mooney or Remus, but personally lets stick to Mooney." Mooney whacked Padfoot before smiling down at the infant, "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." "HEY! I'm only an idiot when I want to be!" The four started to laugh loudly after a moment. _

* * *

><p><em>Six Month Old Hansel knew something was wrong when Daddy returned with a grimm face and neither Da or Mooney came home. Mother was hurring trying to pack when Daddy came to where Hansel was sitting and offered her a forced smile. <em>

_"Hansel, we have to go. Want to help Daddy pack?" _

_Hansel frowned, "Da? Mooney?" _

_His smile fickered, "Da and Mooney aren't coming back, Child. Some bad men made Da and Mooney take a visit to see Grandma and Grandpa in Heaven. We're going to Denmark so the bad man don't make you or Lilly take the same trip." The child didn't really understand but knew that she wasn't allowed to visit Grandma or Grandpa until she was really, really old._

_ "No Da? No Mooney?" The smile was diffently forced and full of sorrow, "Sorry, not for a long time, Hansel. Now come help me pack."_

_ Hansel scrambled to her feet so she could help Mother and Daddy pack, having no idea that Da and Mooney had been murdered._

* * *

><p><em>Hansel like Denmark, she liked the weather, and she espically liked that she could stay in her true form here and not the human one. She was a puffin and she enjoyed being one, espically flying. She was only two and could already fly, though not too high, yet. Daddy had joined the Puffin-Military and was steadly rising through the ranks while Mom looked after her and home schooled her, as there was no schools for girls around here. One day Daddy came home with a new friend, a short- flat headed penguin -something Hansel had never seen before- called Sargent. Sargent was really fun to play with and Hansel liked it when he came to visit but when Hansel was three she began to notice that Sargent began to look really sad for some reason. She tried to cheer him up and was given a bitter-sweet smile in return. Something was wrong.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hansel wasn't sure what was going on. She had heard loud noises downstairs and went to check it out only to be suddenly being pulled along by her panicking mother, who was bleeding and wounded. Mom had ran faster then Hansel ever remembered her running before, making it hard for Hansel small form to keep up and as they turned a corner Hansel caught a glimps of a penguin in the shadow with blood on him, but she couldn't tell who it was. Mom jerked violently at the top of the stairs as her arms wrapped protectivly around Hansel's small form before both went tumbling down the stairs. Hansel pushed at her Mother's body until she was sitting up and noticed something that caused her to pale, there was a large knife sticking out of her mother's back, right where her heart would be located. Hansel tried to wake her mother but she would not stir. At the sound of footsteps Hansel looked up to see Sargent less then five feet from them. <em>

_"Sargent?" Pieces began to click in Hansel's mind as she noticed the butcher's knife in his left flipper and the blood on him. Sargent was the one she saw, Sargent attacked Mom. Why? _

_"I'm sorry, Hansel." His voice was soft, almost unhearable, "I'll make this quick, so please. Die."_

_ He lunged foward and Sirius' trainning kicked in as the two struggled, but Hansel was only a child, only three years old and Sargent was a good thirty years older. Hansel gasped as the blade managed to get past her bloodly hands and stabbed her in the stomach and chest. Once, twice. Six times in total. _

_"I'm so sorry." Sargent whisphered before he was tackled by a blur. No, now that it wasn't moving so fast, Hansel could tell it wasn't a blur by Sirius, her Father. Hansel tried to keep her breathing firm but each breath came out more strained then the last as she choked on her own blood. She didn't understand, why? Her vision blacked and her mind began to fall into the darkness when she felt something pick her up and began to run. _

_"Hold on, Hansel. Daddy's got you now. Just hold on." She blacked out. Why? I don't understand._

* * *

><p><em>Hansel woke after being in a coma for two weeks thanks to her near death. She was almost crushed by her father's hug as he made sure she was okay. Lilly had died though, instinct kill when Sargent's knife plunged into her heart. There was no suffering. Sargent had escaped, much to Sirius' anger and rage. After that, things changed. A puffin, like a penguin was impossible to tell their gender without a test, so Sirius had created some new files for Hansel or as she should be called, Hans. Hansel no longer existed and according to all files, Sirius never had a daughter but a son. Hans didn't really mind, having always been a tomboy. She became a He in the eyes of the world. He was the best when it came to learning and like his father quickly went through the Military Academy. He followed all the rules his father taught him with no questions asked. The rules were simple in Hans' eyes and the emontionless teen knew them all by heart.<em>

**_Never Trust a Penguin._**

**_Deception is strength. Knowledge is Power._**

**_A specialized soldier is a dead soldier._**

**_Turning your back on an enemy is bad judgement, turning your back on an ally is suicide._**

**_Don't presume someone is dead, check to make sure._**

**_Learn the strenghts of your enemies, and the weknesses of your allies._**

**_Be confindent in your abilities, but arrogance leads only to death._**

**_All in all, Hans was the perfect soldier and son for his father, to his father's utter pride and joy._**

* * *

><p><em>Penguins. This had to be a bad joke, everyone knew how Hans' Father and Hans hated penguins, though few knew why and how Hans prefered to work alone. Not only was he on a team full of penguins, but he was rooming with one. Luckly, no one had told Sirius yet or the penguins would probally be dead by now. Mafradi and Johnson were a strange pair if Hans had ever meet any, they were always getting in his space- trying to draw emontions from him- and Hans knew it wouldn't get any better once his roommate transfered in. The puffin was just silently dreading the day his roommate would wake in through the doors. Hopefully, his roommate wouldn't be a snoob with his head up his ass or Hans might kill him before the week was over.<em>

_Well, he wasn't a Snoob. A young, flat headed penguin nervously glanced about the room. And Hans raised an eyebrow as the other looked at him, only to turn cotton candy pink. Was there something wrong with the penguin? Great, first the newbe was yelling and now he was turning pink, at this rate the penguin's head would explode. _

_"Kid, you should probally breathe." Hans adviced and watched as the boy seemed to snap out of it only to gasp for air. "...I... S-sorry... I-I'm Skipper by the way..." _

_"I'm Hans." It was spoke in a detatched voice with no emontions. So this was team's Private, well, it could be worse. Satisfied, Hans turned his attention back to one of his favourite books, 'The Art of War'. _

_"...I-I'm the... P-private and... You are?" Hans sighed softy, annoyed, but he answered the question instead of speaking his thoughts. _

_"Lieutenant."_

* * *

><p><em>Skipper was stubborn, always tring to get past Hans' cold front and refused to give up like Mafradi and Johnson eventually did. And Hans still didn't know what was wrong with the Private that caused him to turn pink whenever Hans was around, so Hans decided to put an extra effort in staying away from the penguin as much as possible. He didn't want to kill the Private, despite how he liked to follow Hans around and everyone else thought otherwise.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He gave up. It was no use, the Priavte just wouldn't leave him alone. Hans felt like banging his head against a brick wall as he asked the pirvate what he wanted. Skipper's smile lite up the room as he dragged Hans from the room, happy to finally get Hans to talk. He was dragged to the room by Skipper, much to Mafradi and Johnson's amusment upon seeing the two rush by, and was forced to sit and watch the sunset with the young private. Hans would never admit it but he really didn't mind, he actally liked watching the sunset and rise every day, but he usually did it alone. Oh well, two wasn't that bad. Hans just wished Skipper would stop leanning against him and maybe let go of his flipper.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hans felt as if someone had hit him with an iron pole several times. This had to be a joke. The Council wanted him to kill Skipper, Mafradi and Johnson- his team- all because they were American Penguins and they wanted the Nuclear Factilties Control Tags and Key. Yet there was a dead serious on everyone's faces. This was no joke, they trully meant for Hans to kill them. <em>

_"I...I..." _

_What was he to do? If he said 'no' they would pull him from the team and send someone else to kill them._

_ "I accept." _

_The words felt like lead to Hans as he calmly forced them out. Still he didn't want a stranger to be sent to kill them, they deserved much better then that. Hell, Hans didn't even want to kill them but a mission was a mission and he hardened his heart. He could do this. He could do this. If so, why was his hands shaking so bad now that he was alone? Why did it feel like someone had just painfully twisted and tore out his heart?_

* * *

><p><em>Hans hated it when Skipper, Mafradi or Johnson smiled at him. They shouldn't be so happy to see him, they should despise him. He wanted to shake them and yell at them not to smile at him, that he was going to have to kill them but chose instead to return the smile, yet there was well hidden bitterness in his own smile. The mission went as it normally would have, except Hans had stolen the NFC Tags and Key when no one was looking. Hans knew he would have to kill them on the way back, but he kept on putting it off. He didn't want to do this so he went to the roof as the sunsetted to think, only to find Skipper there.<em>

_ It was quiet at first before Hans spoke, "Skipper," The penguin looked up with wide eyes then smiled. It was the first time Hans had ever used his real name without butchering it._

_ "Yes, Hans?" The puffin took a breath, "Skipper, If you had to chose between a mission or your team and had to chose only one. Which would you chose?" The answer was instict, no thought or heistansants at all. _

_"Easy, I'ld find a way to keep both." Hans stared at the penguin woundering when he had gotten so smart as an idea came to mind. _

_"Thanks, Skippsy!" He had to find Mafradi and Johnson._

* * *

><p><em>Hans could smell blood as he throw open the control room's door, only to find Mafradi and Johnson bleeding out on the floor while Adolf stood above them. "Ah, Hans. I was beganing to think I would have to do the work for you. It seems I was wrong and should've given you a bit more time." <em>

_Adolf spoke lightly as he slipped the butcher's knife into Hans' flippers. _

_"No matter, there is still one more," Skipper, "All that's left for you to do is kill him. Then we can all go home" _

_Kill Skipper? Hans stared at the knife, not really hearing Adolf go on about something. Then he glanced to Mafradi and Johnson, both barely awake and watching him._

_ "...What do you say, Hans?" _

_Adolf asked placing a hand on Hans' shoulder and Hans knew then what he had to do. Without any heistance or regreat, Hans plunged the knife into Adolf's heart. _

_"I quiet." Hans whispered as Adolf fell, dead._

* * *

><p><em>Hans knew he had limited time before Skipper came looking for one of them, so he put Mafradi and Johnson in a life boat and set them adrift to a nearby island, he knew of, before setting up Adolf and Himler's (Another Denmark Spy) bodies for the biggest lie of his life. He poured oil and gasoline on them before setting them aflame and right on time as Skipper busted into the room.<em>

_It was all too easy to trick Skipper with his lies, They fought but Hans had always been better at physical combat and easly won, before he fled. Flying to the island where Mafradi and Johnson would be. Hans tried to pretend that the agonizing heart breaking scream he heard didn't hurt him._

* * *

><p><em>Hans managed to get a ship Mafradi and Johnson, once he knew they weren't going to die, to Sea World. He knew they wouldn't escape and that Skipper would never know the truth now. He returned to Denmark and took confessed to everything, besides stealing the tags and key, only for Sirius to twist everything and blame Skipper. He then had Skipper made Public Enemy Number One. In a way it was for the best as Skipper was now out of Denmark's reach. Hans entered his room and pulled out an framed photo of him, Skipper, Mafradi, and Johnson before slipping the Tags and Key behind it. No one would ever look there and the team would protect them from the Danes for life.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hans was a Shifter and as such could easily turn into a human, but had no need to do so in a long time. Still he had one now. It was easy to get out of Denmark when everyone was looking for a male puffin and not a human female. It was too bad they had finally caught on to Hans having the Tags and Key or that Hans had no intention of helping them attack America and had sabotaged them. Hans had overstayed his welcome. Hans smiled as the plane touched down in America and caught a glimps of her reflection in a mirror. A beautiful woman stared back at her. Long black hair with natural dark purple highlights, bright golden eyes, pale skin, orange painted finger nails. She was wearring black pants, a white muscle shirt and a long black trenchcoat with orange asscot. A fimilar smirk fount its way to the refelctions face as Hans walked futher into America.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skipper had turned himself into an artifical Shifter, Hans had to admit, he... errr... she was impressed. Yet now he was in the hospital for some unknown posion. Hans sighed, it seems she was visiting the hospital today. It was easy to get into Skipper's room and Hans was thankful that none of Skipper's students were around to ask too many questions. It was strange to see Skipper hooked up to so many wires and machines, he would probally flip if he could see all the needles in him now. Hans gave a soft sigh as she brushed hair from Skipper's face, the insanity vanishing from her eyes in a split second.<em>

_ "What have you gotten yourself into now, Skippah?" _

_She would have to find a cure before time ran out for the Penguin Shifter. Thank God she studied to be Medicine as a child._

* * *

><p><em>It was easy to break into a hostipal and steal a Doctor's coat. Hans moved swiftly down the hall, rushing to Skipper's room. She had done it, she had fount a cure, but she had to hurry least Skipper...Died. She paid no mind nor care to anything else besides getting to the Commando's room. Thankfully, Skipper was alone and asleep when Hans arrived. Less question and all that. She smiled as she watched the his heart rate return to normal- after almost being nonexistance- before slipping out of the room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the joyful cries of Skipper's new team and a nurse shouting of a miricle. Hans walked out of the hospital with no one even looking twice at her. She looked to where she knew Skipper's room to be and gave a half smile. Everything was right again, Skipper would be okay and she could return to being the <strong>'Physco Dane and World's Deadilist Puffin'<strong> as Skipper so kindly put it._

* * *

><p><em>How did she get herself into these things? <em>

_Hansel couldn't help but wonder as she and several other Shifter's sat in the dark house, waiting for the other Shifter's to come back. One wrong dirrection and she was drawl into a secret world that was in the middle of a war. Skipper would probally be laughing himself hoarse if he knew what Hans had gotten into, by accident. Hans sighed as she curled up on her chair, it was getting late and she was tired, a quick rest sounded good._

* * *

><p><em>Hans hated war as war lead to violence and betrayl which lead to death which lead to orphans and it all lead to hate and anger. It was a never ending cycle of blood that went on and on until no one was left. Hans hated war. She stared down at the baby squirrel Shifter in her arms and cursed George and Fred for willing the child to her and only her. She was a puffin, she didn't know how to raise a squirrel and there was no other Weasley's left to give the child to so she would have to find Baby Fred a new parent to raise him. Oh joy, maybe she could ask <strong>HIM. HE<strong> always wanted children bt couldn't have any thanks to his Titile as Penguin Enemy Number One. Its not like **HE** could do any worse then Hans after all._

* * *

><p><em>Hans smiled as she watched Red dot on the small infant with a warm smile on the Red Squirrel's face. Yes, Red had been a good choice as he had instinctly snatched the child from Hans the moment the puffin had offered and was already going on about the child and how he would grow up to be big and strong yet so smart. Red would be a good parent and had all the time in the world to dedicate to the infant as he was in hidding. Red thanked Hans as she left but Hans easily brushed the Shifter's thanks off with a smile. They had to look after their own after all.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hansel took a small breath as she stared down the army before her. There was no one besides her left and able to fight. Still it wasn't over yet. There was a reason humans feared Shifters and that reason was their 'gifts' that was hidden in thier very DNA. Neville's had been the Control of the Earth and all its plants. Ron's had been Lightning. And Hansel, Hansel's was special. She smirked as black flames consumed her hands and she moved. Amaterasu, the very fires of Hell itself, they were as hot as the sun and would burn forever until nothing but ashes were left. Only Hansel could put Amaterasu out and only she was safe from the black flames that consumed the army as she danced through it. When she finally stoped, only Hansel was still alive and the flames burned brightly around her before vanishing. The war was finally over.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hans liked England, but Hans liked America better. So Hans, in puffin form had decided to go check up on Skipper. He had too much free time anyway.<em>

_Hans ran down the street, Skipper right next to him as the two birds were handcuffed together. The insanity was shinning brightly in Hans' eyes as they were chased by Skipper's newest enemies. The penguin just had to drag him into it didn't he? He dived into a dumpster, pulling Skipper in with him before the lid shut behind them. "Ha-" Skipper's angry voice was cut off as a flipper covered his beak, a moment later several footsteps were heard racing by their spot and after a moment of silence Hans removed his flipper. After a quick peek Hans gave a sigh, they were alone. He turned his attention back to the glaring Penguin, who looked more cute then angry in Hans' eyes. _

_"Hans, a dumpster?" The Penguin hissed in anger and Hans resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _

_"It worked." He pointed out, no one ever bothered looking in plan sight anymore._

_ "What have you gotten us into now, Skippah?"_

* * *

><p><em>Being on the run with Skipper was like being on the run with a brick wall. Not only did Skipper slow them down but he did it on purpose and only talked when he was insulting Hans, who easily brushed it off. They were still handcuffed together so it made it impossible to aviod the other so they just didn't talk to each other, much. Hans couldn't wait to get free so he could leave. Espically if Skpper continued to turn pink every time they got a bath.<em>

_Something was wrong. Hans had woken before Skipper as he always did but he couldn't open his eyes. Thinking it to be sleep, Hans tried to move his hand, but it didn't even twitch. Panick hit Hans as his body refused to move at all but he forced himself to calm down and tried to move his hand again. Nothing, not even a small twitch. He couldn't move. Something was wrong with him, he could sense it. _

_"Hans, wake up." He felt Skipper shake him but still couldn't move. _

_"Hans?" There was a slight panic in Skipper's voice as Hans tried to move his hand, open his eyes, to do anything actually. But he couldn't _

_"Hans! Wake up!" Skipper's voice was sharp with worry as he violently shook Hans and something seemed to snap into place as Hans forced his eyes open and sat up. He hid his own panic as he looked at Skipper, "Meh, sorry. I must have been a bit more tired then I thought." _

_He was lying but Skipper didn't seem to notice and glared at Hans._

_ "Well, get up. We have to leave." Hans was on his feet in second, moving his toes a bit. He followed Skipper outside.._

_ Something was wrong with him, but what? And could he manage to hide it from Skipper?_

* * *

><p><em>Finally, Hans and Skipper had dealt with Sonva the Wolf, while still handcuffed, and came out the victors with only a few scratches and was now free of thier bound. It was obvious to Hans that him and Skipper would now part ways so the puffin turned to leave only to be pulled back by a firm grip on his wrist. A moment later a beak was pressed to Hans, causing his golden eyes to widen in shock. Hans tried to find words as Skipper pulled away. <em>

_"Why did you do that?" _

_"Isn't it obvious? You kissed me in Remual so I kissed you. Now we're even so leave me alone."_

_ Huh, Remual. That was years ago, did Skipper still had that against him?_

_ "So... um... Would you please let go?" He couldn't leave if Skipper still had a firm grip on his flippers. _

_"Heck no!" Hans felt like sweat dropping but before he could say anything Skipper was kissing him again._

* * *

><p><em>Hans wasn't suprised upon waking to find Skipper gone, probally left an hour or two ago, judging by the warmth on Skipper's side of the bed. There was no usual signs of insanity in Hans' eyes as the puffin rolled over into Skipper's spot, still tired and far too sore to consider gettin up. Hans cuddled into Skipper's pillow, nuzzling it as he feel back to sleep. <em>

_Strangely enough, Hans had never felt safer in his life then he did with Skipper's scent around him._

* * *

><p><em>For the next five years, Skipper and Hans had an on and off relationship. Skipper was always gone when Hans woke but Hans didn't mind. It would be bad for them both if someone caught on to them. The two were on oppisite sides of the field after all, Hans was a villain and Skipper a hero. It was how it had to be and would always be. Unless Hans told the truth about Denmark, but he had no intention to do so. Some things were better left unkown.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dying, Hans discovered, hurt. They always knew someone would catch onto them and Sonva had many reasons to hurt the two birds. Hans forced himself to stand, choking on his own blood as he saw Sonva lift the sword over a down Skipper. <em>

_"Any last words?" The wolf taunted before going to plunge the blade. _

_Hell, no. Hans tackled the wolf, knocking both off the roof. They were suddenly falling down ten flight, but Hans didn't care. No one would hurt Skipper while he was around. _

_"You idiot! Now we're both going to die!" Sonva yelled at him. _

_Hans offered a bloody smile, "Good, I can be your personal exsort to Hell."_

_ He wanted to laugh as she called him insane. If only she knew, insanity was in Hans' blood. _

_Evans had the Ability to do the impossible._

_ Potter's had Ungoldly Luck and Loyalty. _

_And the Blacks had pure insanity._

_ Hans was the perfect combination of all three in one being. Hans felt his body jerk as something wrapped around him but blacked out before he could tell what it was. Still he could hear Sonva's furrious cry of rage._

* * *

><p><em>Never fly again.<em>

_ Hans stared down at his clipped wings in utter shock. It had been his wings or his life according to the doctors and when none of them could chose, as it wasn't there place, Skipper had clipped Hans' wings to save his life. _

_He would never fly again. _

_Skipper had taken off the moment he knew Hans wouldn't die and had yet to return. _

_Flightless._

_ Hans was pretty sure he would have cried if it hadn't been drilled into him never to do so after Lilly had died. It was a sign of weakness but right now it was all Hans wanted to do. Still he did not blame Skipper. It was just unbelievable. Hans loved flying and the feel of utter freedom it brought him and now he would never fly of his own will again._

_ A part of him was gone and it hurt._

* * *

><p>Your opinions please. I'm not very good at crossovers and would like to hear any suggestions that you may have to improve on my work. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
